JackFrostxHiccup: A Rebel In Love
by Kazma22
Summary: A rebellious Jack Frost falls in love with a younger school mate from Berk High, Hiccup. How will this relationship play out? Rated mature for dirty scenes and language every now and then.


CHAPTER 1

I go to Berk High. Everyone there knows me as a rebel, I myself call it 'having fun' and I also think they should try it sometime. I am Jack, Jack frost, I have white hair (despite what people say, it IS natural), I'm a good hight for my age, and not particularly bad looking (Infact I'd say I'm pretty much set for good looks).

"Why do you insist on disrupting my class?" My teacher, who I've never even bothered to learn the name of because I'm barely ever in class anyway, scolded me. I looked over at Sandy, sleeping as always; is he ever awake? I let my mind wonder when I am getting scolded, maybe that's why I never learn my lesson. After my teacher stops blabbing away at me she goes back to the lesson before Jossie leans over and wispers, "Good, going." Jossie is kind of weird; she has an obsession with teeth and will pay you a dollar to give her your's. I think she should be a dentist, expeshaly since she's earned the nick-name 'Tooth'. I lean back in my chair and watch the clock untill the bell rings then I bolt out of the class once it does. I hate being scolded, I just need to clear my head. I walk up the big staircase to the east part of the school to the roof for some fresh air and an open space to not feel so closed in. Normaly I'm the only one who comes up here, but when I pushed open the heavy metal, used to be chaned (I may or may not be responsible for that..) door there was another kid. He was pretty plain looking, brown hair, scrony, and scruffy, but most teenagers are. "Hey, you aren't supose to be up here." I say loudly to make sure he can hear me. "Then why are you up here then?" I just stare back at him after his reply then walk over beside him, "Why are you up here, kid?" I say leaning my back against the railing and he looks over at me, "I have a name, Hiccup. And I thought it was nice up here." He answered before looking down at hs feet. I keep looking at him and give a small smile, "Well, Hiccup, it is nice up here." As I get a better look at him I notice he's younger, but not by much. "What grade are you in?" I ask tilting my head curiously. Hiccup looks back up at me and answers, "Grade 11. I graduate next year. Its kinda hard to believe." "I graduate this year and it isn't that great. Its more of a pain, really." "I'm sorry, your name was?" He asks squinting his eyes a little. "Jack." I say quickly after. The bell rings again, I guess break is over. "I've got to go back to class and you should too." Hiccup says before turning to leave. I lay down beside the railing and sigh, "Nah. I'm done for today." Hiccup snickers as he dissapears through the door. I like that kid and I'd like to talk to him again, but for now I will close my eyes and just..fall asleep…..

I sit up suddenly when the bell rings. School must be over for today. I look over the railing and see Hiccup leaving with his arms full of books. I race to the door and swing it open to run outside the school to see Hiccup again, but by the time I get down there a huge crowd has formed and I've lost him. I stand there for a momment, sigh, and leave through the front gate. I was hoping on avoiding going home today, its lonely there since its just me, but it can't be avoided forever. I guess I'll just go. When I get home I unlock my door, walk in and take off my shoes, then go straight to bed. I don't feel like eating tonight and not to mention that I haven't gone grocery shopping in weeks. I go right to sleep with no problem, expeshally since today was harsh, well, mostly.

CHAPTER 2

I wake up with the sun in my eyes, I hate it when that happens. I immediately get dressed after taking a quick shower then checking my computer for messages and as I expected, nothing. Just like every day. But I quickly search up Hiccup, and just to my luck, he has an account. I didn't stock him or anything, I swear! I just sent him a friend request then left for school. When I get to school I immediately go back to the roof since I don't feel like going to classes today. I'm still tierd so I fall back asleep after watching clouds for a bit. I must have slept right through the bells because the next thing I knew Hiccup was standing over me and poking my face to wake me up. Hiccup giggled when he saw I am awake. "What are you laughing at?" I said sitting up. "You." He answered smiling. I stand up and stretch then lean against the railing again like I normaly do. "What time is it?" Hiccup checks his watch then answers with a smile, "Almost the end of the day." "So why aren't you in class?" I said fixing my hair after the wind blew it to be messy. "You're really one to talk, but I decided that coming out to the roof was better than going to gym." "I can't disagree." I chuckled as I myself could relate. The final bell rang and I sighed, "I don't want to to go home." "Why?" I guess I was thinking out loud because Hiccup looked confussed. "Its just…lonely." I answered. "I see. My family is complicated, but most of the time I'm home alone." Hiccup said scratching his neck. "You don't have to exlain. Its alright." I said before putting a hand on his sholdur. "Thanks." The air between us fell silent for a momment before he spoke again, "I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow?" "I'll be here." I replied with a smile. He began walking away again and I watched him leave, again. But this time he stopped before th door, looked back, smiled, then rushed out the door. I smile up at the sky as I replay our, yet another, quick meeting in my head. I then turn and look over the railing to see if I can see Hiccup leaving, and to my surprise he turned around and looked up at the roof, saw me and waved. Of course I waved back with a smile before he turned to leave out the front gate. I like that kid.

When I get home I kick off my shoes and run upstairs to my room before my mother can bother me. I know I say my house is lonely, but it's because my family aren't exactly…..nice people, so I choose to ignore them. It's confussing, I know. I close the door behind me and go to my desk to check my computer, and I see that Hiccup not only accepted my friend request, but also sent me a message.

Hiccup: Hi, Jack.

Jack F.: Hey.

Hiccup: How are you doing?

Jack F.: I'm okay.

Hiccup: Your time on the roof was good?

Jack F.: Yeah. Got lonely after you left though.

Hiccup: Oh, I'm sorry.

Jack F.: Don't get bent outta shape about it, it's all good.

Hiccup: Alright.

Hiccup: Have any plans for the weekend?

Jack F.: Nope. After school tomorrow I have nothing to do all weekend.

Hiccup: Well…did you want to hang out? Like, go for coffee or something?

Jack F.: Yeah. I'd like that.

Hiccup: Cool.

After that we kept talking for a while and before I knew it it was almost 1:30. So we said our good nights and logged off. I closed down my computer and layed on my bed while looking at the ceiling. Maybe I was starting to develop feelings for Hiccup? Do I want to be more than friends? I'll just sleep on it tonight and take it slow, no use in stressing myself over it, right?

The next day whent like the past three days did, Hiccup met me on the roof, we talked, he whent home, an hour or two later I whent home and we talked online. Soon it was the weekend and I had waken up early. I took my shower then stood infront of my closet with my towel wraped around my waist to figure out what I want to wear for my….is it a date? Nah. I'll just call it a 'outing'. It took me a while and I finaly decided on baggy dark blue jeans and my light blue hoodie since it's what I look best in. I took a look at the time and I was already late! Shit! I put my shoes on quickly and burst out the door after grabbing my phone, wallet and keys. I ran to our meeting spot, which was the park in the middle of town. I got there and noticed Hiccup wasen't there yet. I sighed and sat on a swing. About three minutes later I saw Hiccup running toward me. I stood up and smiled, for a kid who doesn't like gym he is running pretty hard. He leaned up against the swing set and caught his breath then looked at me with a nervous smile and said, "I-I'm sorry I am late.." "It's alright. I was late myself." I smiled and we both laughed a bit. I don't know why we both were laughing, but something seemed funny. Hiccup was wearing a green long sleve shirt, brown belt that showed every now and then as we walked and plain blue jeans. I'm not sure who put more effort into their outfit, but I guess it's pretty equal. I had troubles paying attention, but I smiled and nodded as we walked. The wind was blowing Hiccup's hair and brushing against his skin softly, and his hand motions as he talked was cute and how he got exited about what he was talking about...Hiccup looked over at me and noticed how I was starring at him and instead of being weirded out…he smiled back. Hiccup stopped, so I did too, "Here we are." He said looking forward then walking in. I followed after him and we decided what to drink. I ended up getting coffee while he got a mocha, extra chocolate (Not that I was paying extra attention...) and we sat down. We ended up sitting by a window because Hiccup likes looking outside and watching whatever is out there. We sat and drank in silence, we didn't need to say enything; just enjoy eachother's company. After about an hour Hiccup looked at me before asking, "Do you want to get out of here? Go somewhere else maybe?" "Sure." I followed Hiccup out of the coffee shop and we ended up just going back to the park, but honestly it didn't matter to me. I sat on a swing beside Hiccup as he swung to his heart's content. He was having fun and I was glad he was. "Thank you for spending today with me, Jack." "Anytime. I had a good time." I said and watched him smile again. Hiccup smiles a lot, and it suits him well. We continued talking and walked untill we had to go our seprate ways. I smiled and waved once we were both another block away, and again he waved back. I turned and headed for home. "Jack! Where have you been?" My mom said when I was walking through the kitchen. "I was out with a friend." "Look, Jack. You could have texted or something! At least left a note." She sighed as I stoped and looked at her. "I will next time." I said then quickly left to my room. I really don't want to talk to her today. I lay on my bed and close my eyes and fall asleep. I just wanted Monday to come so I could see Hiccup again.

The weekend whent by slowly. I talked to Hiccup for most of it, which was nice. I whent straight to the roof again on Monday and whent straight to the roof to wait for Hiccup. I waited all day and the final bell rang. Maybe Hiccup wasen't coming? I can't expect him to show up every day. Right when I turned to walk away from the roof Hiccup showed up through the door. "Hey! I thought you weren't gonna show." I said jokingly. Hiccup smiled and replied, "I was starting to think that too, but here I am. Just for you." We both chuckled a little again and sat down with our backs against the railing. "Whatchu' been up to today?" I asked before Hiccup sighed and answered, "Doing work and avoiding stuff." "I see." I said looking over to Hiccup. Hiccup looked back at me and smiled again. His smile was sweet, his eyes were comforting, and his lips looked soft. I wanted to see for myself if they really were, but I don't want to test my limits and ruin our realationship right now. I know now that I do have feelings for this kid, but I just don't know if he wants to be more that what we are now. Do I ask him or wait untill he hints at it? I never really have known in these situations. "Jack?" Hiccup said getting my attention. I guess he must have been talking while I was letting my mind wonder. "Hmm? What?" I say as I tune back into reality. Hiccup blushed and looked down at his feet again, "Nevermind. It wasen't important." He said before standing up. "I had better get going. I'll see you tomorrow." Hiccup said with a smile then left. I watched him leave and noticed that his smile wasen't the same. He obviously said something important, so why coulden't he tell me again? And why didn't I listen? Damn.

The next day Hiccup didn't show up. I was hopping he would. I know I shoulden't jump to conclusions, but maybe he is mad at me for not listening or maybe he is avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe he is just busy..Yeah. He's just busy. I get home and go straight to check my computer. Hiccup messaged me, so that's a good sighn.

Hiccup: Hey, Jack. Sorry I didn't show today. I just cought a little cold, I should be fine by this weekend.

Jack F.: Oh, I was wondering what happened to you. I hope you get well soon.

Hiccup: Hey, When I get better would you want to hang out again?

Jack F.: Yeah. We could go for a drive if you want.

Hiccup: Great. See you then.

I am so happy he wasen't avoiding me, but it's a shame that he's sick. I continued going to school for the rest of the week, and I mean classes and all. I migh as well. The weekend came again and I woke up with a stretch. I took my shower and decided what to wear. I wore a black hoodie half way zipped with a gray shirt underneath and plain light blue jean shorts. I put on my shoes, grabbed my keys and wallet, left a note for my mom then left. I took my car today, which I normaly don't do. I met Hiccup at the same park again and there he was, waiting. He looked cute today with his jeans with a black belt and a brown short sleve shirt. He really does look best in earth colours. I rolled down my window and yelled over the music playing, "Hiccup, c'mon!" He saw me and walked to his side of the car and jumped in. Once he was buckled up, I drove off. I turned down the music to make it easier to talk and Hiccup must have noticed because he beggan talking. We talked, laughed, and even sang like complete morons to songs on the radio. The music was loud and our windown was down. I felt free and perfectly complete with Hiccup. Why coulden't every day be like this one? The time whent by quickly again, too quickly.

CHAPTER 3

I enjoyed the time I had with Hiccup, and I hated having to drop him off at his house for the soul fact that I wanted more time. I stopped infront of Hiccup's house and sighed before looking over at Hiccup who was looking out the front window at his house. Hiccup looked over and me, "Today was the best day I've had in a long time. Thank you." I smile and nod slightly. I look down at my steering wheel and suddenly feel soft lips on my cheek. I thought I was maybe imagining it so I looked over at Hiccup. He was blushing and looking away, "Bye." Hiccup stuttered then left the car. This time he didn't look back, from embarassment maybe? I waited untill he got into the house then left. When I go home I fell down onto my bed and coulden't stop smiling. Hiccup had kissed my cheek..I can't believe it. Maybe he does feel the same way.

I didn't get much sleep last night, but I still feel happy. This morning I whent downstairs, maybe I'll actually talk to my family. My little sister is at the table eating her breakfast and mom is smoking a cigarett, blowing the smoke out the small window ubove our sink. I wish she'd go outside for that, I can't stand the smell. I sit down beside my sister and she doesn't even look up, but that should be no surprise since she is busy eating whatever sugary brekfeast crap. "You've decided to join us?" Mom said after taking a deep breath of her ciggarett. "Yeah." I sighed while smiling at my sister. When did she get so big? I remember when she was small and I held her in my arms. "You're getting pretty big, aren't you?" My sister looks up at me and smiles. "Soon you'll have boys chasing you and I'll have to scare them off, hey?" I chuckle. "I don't want you fighting them off, Jack." I give her a confussed look, "Why?" "Because I'll get made fun of.." her face turns sad, "I get mad fun of because you're gay." My mom immediately looks over at me and my sisster. Now my mom is either confussed or mad and my sister is sad. This is why I don't interact with my family. My mom pops her cigarett out the window and sits by my sister, "Honey, wrether your brother is gay or not should never be a problem." I've heard enough. I don't like the label 'gay', I am just like everyone else and it's none of their buisness what m sexual preferance is. I get up and grab my keys and walk out the door. I get in my car and start the engine and just before I pull away I can see my mom infront of the window give a sigh. I grip the steering wheel as I drive, but I could be getting worked up over nothing. Maybe I just need to be around someone who doesn't label me. I pulled over and whent to text Hiccup, but I forgot my phone at the house and my wallet. I banged my head against the steering wheel for being an idiot, but I forgot about the horn and I jumped when it whent off. I got off the side of the road and decided to try something new. I drove straight to Hiccup's house, got out of my car, walked to his door and knocked quickly before I changed my mind. Hiccup answered the door and looked surprised yet happy to see me. "Hey. What are you up to right now? Are you busy?" I asked immediately. "Busy? Well, uhh..no, not really. I was just working on a project.." "Wanna come hang out?" Hiccup whent back into his house, grabbed whatever he needed and came with me. We drove far out of town into the middle of nowhere, but we didn't care. We whent with the flow and joked around for most of the time. Maybe this is just what I needed. "She didn't." I replied to Hiccup's story. "Oh, but she did!" We both broke out in laughter. It was already dark out and I wasen't paying attention to the gas, because my car started to slow down and putter so I pulled over and my car completely stopped. I looked over at Hiccup who looked over at me then looked out the window for sighns, there was one, but it was too dark to read. "Hiccup, do you have your phone with you?" "Yeah, but it's dead already." I sighed and leaned back. Hiccup leaned a little closer, "What are the plans now?" I looked back at him again, "Stay here untill morning or untill someone comes by." Hiccup sat back and I took it as he understood. I unbuckled my seatbelt and Hiccup did the same. What now? It was silent so I decided to turn the car back on and play music quietly. I could hear Hiccup mummbling the words along with the song so I turned it up to try and get him to sing some more. When I raised the music Hiccup's voice did too, I continued turning the music up and down as Hiccup's voice followed. Adventually Hiccup gave me a strange look and I chuckled then left the music alone. Hiccup gently punched my arm and I continued to chuckle. He smiled at me and chuckled too. When a new song came on we both fell silent, yet it wasen't awekward. It was a slower song, sort of like a love lullaby. Hiccup was blushing and playing with the edge of his shirt when I looked over at him. "Hey, you're blushing." I pointed out bluntly as I poked his cheek. His hand immediately whent to his cheek to try and hide it then look away. I put my hand under his chin and turned his head to me, "Whats up?" Hiccup didn't reply but instead just turned his eyes away and blushed a little more, if that is possible. I sat there waiting for Hiccup to answer, but he just kept silent. Hiccup's eyes slowly came in contact with mine and we stared into eachother's. I could feel my heart beat fast and my mouth go dry. Why am I nervous? I've been around Hiccup a lot, so why am I acting up now? Lost in thought my pamls had gone sweaty. I have never experianced this before, so how am I supose to react?

I clued back into reality again and I realized, here is Hiccup, infront of me now. His eyes and his lips almost daring me to go closer. I moved my face more towards his to test my limits and Hiccup's eyes had closed as if imbracing for imact as his lips trembled slightly. I pressed my lips gently against Hiccup's and his lips held still. I knew he wanted it too when I felt him press his lips against mine too. I slipped a hand around Hiccup's waist to move him closer and he put a hand on my sholdur. I just wanted to get closer to him, no matter how close he was to me it wasen't enough. His lips were perfectly shapped to mine and I coulden't help but to run my tounge along his lower lip. He opened his mouth inviting me in so I accepted the invintation and carefully put my tounge into his mouth were our tounges finaly met. I played with his tounge and he played with mine, there was no fight for dominance since we both already knew it was me. Slowly Hiccup moved himself to strattle me. It was a tight squeeze because of the steering wheel and he hit his head a few times, so I reached down to the edge of my seat and pulled the leaver that makes the chair go down then put both my hands on his hips. I layed back to position myself to be more comfortable since he was kinda sitting on an awekward spot. Hiccup placed his arms around my neck and we continued to play and tease eachother's mouths and tounges. I felt hiccup rubbing and putting presure on my lower waist with his and it feels amazing. I lift my hips up to give him a better angle. I know this is probably wrong and I may be taking advantage of him, but it seems like he wants it too and it doesn't feel wrong, infact, it feels right. I kiss his chin to his jaw line and down his neck. Hiccup bites his little red lip and watches as I move aside his collar and lick what little chest has shown. I nibble and bite along his collar bone, making sure to not leave marks. Better safe than sorry. I pulled away and glanced at Hiccup as I used a hand to slip his shirt up. I kissed Hiccup again quickly before flicking and pinching his nipple with one hand and licking and sucking on his other nipple with my mouth. I could feel Hiccup's length against my stomache getting hard. I stoped teasing his nipples and used my hand to unbutton his pants, giving his length some room. I circled my finger around his tip before a small moan escaped, slipping past Hiccup's lips. I put some fingers into the brim of Hiccup's underwear and before I could pull it down he grabbed my hand, "No?" I asked keeping my hand still as a statue. "B-Be gentle, please?" He pleaded while blushing like mad. I kissed him again befoe he moved his hand away, allowing me to proceed pulling down the last bit of clothing seperating him from me. He was fully hard and I coulden't wait to put my hands all over him, so immediately I did. I curved my palm around him and slowly moved up and down. Hiccup rested his head on my sholdur and I could hear him panting a little as I pumped faster with a gentle squeeze at the base. His hot breath on my neck was quickening it's pace too. I continued and whent faster after every few seconds, being careful of my pace. Hicccup didn't last long after I quickened my pace for the fourth time, soon he came, shooting his seed on my hand and some of my chest. Hiccup looked like he was shimmering or maybe that was just the sweat on his brow, but either way he was still cute. I helped him pull his ants back up and I took off my sweater that now had Hiccup's cum on it and I threw it in the back seat. Hiccup moved back to his seat while avoiding eye contact with me before I brought my seat back up. We both sat in silence again and this time…it WAS awekward.

CHAPTER 4

I tried changing the music station, but every song made the space between us more and more awekward. "J-Jack?" Hiccup got my attention as I continued to play with the music station, "Yeah?" I replied not even lifting my eyes to him. Now I feel like a douchebag. "Thank you…for helping me with my..uhh…s-situation." He said while he looked at me, blushing and waiting for my answer. I looked up at him and smiled, "Your welcome." Then looked back down at the radio and decided just to turn it off. I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes with my hands on the steering wheel. I opened my eyes when I heared a tap on my window. A man was standing there, he looked older and when he spoke he had a russian accent, "Are you stuck out here?" "Yeah actually. By chance do you have a phone we could use?" The man whent back to his vehicle and brought back a cell phone, "Here ya are." "Thank you." I said before dialing a towing company number. The man ended u sticking arround untill the tow truck came to pick us up then left once making sure we were set. Thank god he showed up; I had a feeling that tonight was going to be a long night. Hiccup and I both got dropped off at my house and so I let him in.

"And who's this you've brought home?" My mom asked as she sat at the table. "Mom, this is Hiccup. Hiccup, this is my mom." I kept it brief and after they both said hello to eachother I intorupted quickly, Can I borrow you car? Mine is out of gas and I gotta take Hiccup home." My mom nodded then whent back to what she was doing. I grabed the keys and wallet then hopped into my mom's car with Hiccup. The only words we said were, "Goodbye." To eachother when we arrived at Hiccup's house. On my way back I made sure to pick up gas and put it straight into my car once I got home. I returned my mom's keys and before I could go to my room she lifted her head from her computer and asked, "So, where were you and Hiccup all night?" I told her the quick version of the story and left out some events (suck as me and Hiccup getting down on eachother) and before she could say anything else I dissapeared into my room. Whent straight to bed and didn't bother getting dressed. I just wanted to go to sleep.

I woke up late for school and rushed down stairs. No time to shower or change, I just had to go. Before going out the door my mom stopped me, "Where you going in such a hurry, Jack?" "School. I am late." My sister gave me a weird look, "Jack. Its spring vecation." I stopped and stared at her for a momment. She wasen't lying. Both mom and my sister started to laugh loudly. I shook my head and mummbled, "Then I am going back to bed. Screw this and damn you two." They both continued to laugh as I left for my room. I layed down and fell back asleep. No use in getting up just yet. This is pretty much how the next few days went, going to bed late and sleeping in then hiding in my room just watching tv and playing video games. Hiccup and I talked every day still and we pretended like what happened in the car never did happen. After a few more days there was a knock on my bedroom door. They know not to bother me while I am in here. I turn my music off and take out m headphones, placing my MP3 on my side table. "Yeah?" I yelled wondering who was behind the door. I watched as the door opened and Hiccup steped through, closing the door behind him. "Hey! Haven't seen you in a while." I stated as Hiccup chose to stand by the door. I was in black shorts and a gray longsleeve top (My lazy clothes) while Hiccup was wearing a long sleeved black sweater with a green shirt underneath and plain jeans with a few tears and wears every here and there. Even cuter than I remember. "You said you had nothing planned the whole spring break so I thought I'd stop by today." He said with a smile. I sat up from laying on my bed and gestered for him to sit so he did. "Mom let yo in I am guessing?" "Yeah. She did." I nodded to his reply. I didn't know what to say, but normaly I do. "Hey, Jack." It seems like Hiccup is best at starting our conversations most of the time. I looked up at him, "Hmm?" Hiccup took a momment to speak again and when he did it was fairly quiet, "I need to tell you something that's been on my mind for a while…" I stayed silent waiting for him to continue. "I think..I…..I" He looked straight into my eyes, took a deep breath and said it all at once, "I think I may be in love with you, Jack." I took a momment to process what Hiccup had just said and I could tell he was eager for a reply. Hiccup loves me? I guess if I were to tell Hiccup my feelings for him, now would be as good as ever. I leaned moved closer to Hiccup and gave him a kiss on the lips. "And I think I may love you too." Hiccup smiled and I pulled him to me for a hug. As we're hugging I wisper into Hiccup's ear, "Will you let me show you how much I love you?" Hiccup nodded, "A-alright." I know he is nervous so I make sure to be gentile. Hiccup either knew what I was doing or he liked what I was hinting at because I pulled away from the hug and kissed him while unzipping his sweater and helping him take it off, this time I was not going to be patient with my actions. I pulled Hiccup's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor with his sweater then kissed along his chest. I nawed and roughly sucked along Hiccup's naked upper body, making sure to leave a mark this time. Hiccup ran a hand through my hair as I licked random spots on his chest after leaving Hickies. I layed Hiccup down with his head on my pillow to make sure he is comfortable and I began to unbutton his pants again. Before pulling down his underwear and pants I quickly pulled off my sirt. "Hiccup, turn over for me?" I wispered into his ear once I had his pants to his ankles. In one swift move Hiccup turned over for me, flat on his stomache. I places Hiccup's legs on either side of mine and I dropped my pants and underwear down. I hovered myself ontop of Hiccup, careful not to hurt him at all. I placed myself at Hiccup's entrance before he squirmed a bit. I leaned forward to wisper in his ear, "Shh. It'll be okay. I'll be careful and it'll feel good in no time." I said then put a hand ontop of Hiccup's who's was shaking a bit. I beggan to slowly push in untill I was all the way in as Hiccup gave a quiet moan and clutched the bed sheets tightly. "Shhh. Hang in there. Just try not to moan or we might get caught." I wispered into his ear again. I waited for Hiccup to adjust to my size. He was so tight and it felt good around me. I slowly pulled out and slowly pushed back in as Hiccup burried his face into the pillow to muffle his noises. His nuckles were going white from clutching the sheets so tightly so I gave his hand a gentle squeeze with mine to try and ease him. I'll make you feel good Hiccup…I promise. Just wait. I pulled out and pushed in again, exept a little faster this time. I Gave Hiccup's sholdure a kiss as I continued to pull out and push in repeatedly. Hiccup had been adjusting quickly as he raised his hips for a better angle like I had done in the car. I could hear Hiccup's muffled mixed moans of sounds and my name and I just coulden't hold back anymore. This time when I pulled out I quickly slammed myself back in, making Hiccup's body squirm from pain. I don't want to couse him pain, but I can't stop. Hiccup raised his head from the pillow and pleaded with a wimper, "Again..Please, Jack." I did this a few more times before grabbing Hiccup's raised hips with both hands and whaming into him as fast as I pleased. Hiccup obviously coulden't handle the pleasure for much longer as he had came onto my bed below us, but I could still go for longer. I was almost there, but I didn't want this to end so I started going slower and slower to also let Hiccup catch his breath once again. Hiccup didn't take long to catch his breath and as soon as he did I started to quicken again. I wasen't going to last much longer and I think Hiccup was close again too. I decided the best way to finish was to finish simply. This time when I pulled out I went almost all the way but ended at the tip then thrusted back in. I did this a few times before completely pulling out and cumming onto Hiccup's back and just after Hiccup had came again. Hiccup fell flat again while I kept myself up with my hands. I slowly came down ontop of him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel the sticky white liquid On Hiccup, the bed, and my arms while also feeling it on Hiccup's back and my stomache. I guess we made quite the mess. I sighed and lifted myself off and got a towel from my bedroom's bathroom and cleaned Hiccup's back. Hiccup sat up for me and I whipped him off while just putting my blanket into the laundry basket. While I was cleaning him off he gave me a quick peck on the lips and smiled sweetly, so I hugged him tight. I let go and we both got our clothes back on. And we sat together on my bed. Hiccup was on my lap facing away as my arms were around his waist again with my forehead pressed against his back. "I-I love you, Jack." I heared Hiccup say. I sighed and mummbled into the shirt on his back, "I love you too."

After spring break I drove Hiccup to school everyday we had it and hung out every day on the weekend. Through the halls we walked hand in hand and didn't care what people thought or how they looked at us. Is this what they call love? Because I like it. If Hiccup and I are a couple, and item, or even lovers (call it what you want) then nothing is going to change that.


End file.
